Existence
by Venenum Timere
Summary: I am not writing this to seek your sympathy. Nor to drown in self- pity. I have seen people dying, suffering, living. I have been a friend, a traitor, a hero, an enemy. I destroyed the world and saved it. I need to write this to-t o remind me- remind others! I need to leave a mark on this world- whether it be from her or me. To prove that, our friendship- it really did exist.
1. Birth

_There was once a demonic spirit, who was not very powerful nor was he so evil, but of course, by nature, he was still quite a vain and selfish creature. The other beings of the dark were not that interested in him, to them, he was just a child, too inexperienced to do anything quite extraordinary. He tried to impress his fellow demons, by showing off his magic. Ah, but the poor creature was not very skilled. He tried to create a hail storm but only succeeded in making a rather refreshing cool wind. He tried to freeze the oceans but could only make a layer of ice on a lake, which humans then used to dance across the surface. The demon lords rolled their eyes at him and pushed the young one away. He had too much goodness, too kind and gentle; there were not enough malicious thoughts in him._

When I was born, with my wide eyes opened, eager to see the world, the very first thing I heard was a man's voice, I think it was my father.  
"Oh my fucking god, it's Iblis." I heard it say. And I wished I never opened my eyes. I wish I had held them tightly shut, so I would never see what an awful place this was.  
You see, in this world I was born in, there were those who had the Fire, those with a spark of Iblis inside of them. And these unfortunate individuals had golden eyes. And in a world where almost everything was destroyed by Iblis, it was not likely you were getting a warm welcome if you had a fiery demon inside of you.  
I never really saw who my parents were, and I really do not care. Why, they were the ones, who abandon me here, alone, in the dark. The dark. Which reminds me of something else. The Darkness.  
It was extremely rare to be born with Iblis, it is however more likely to be born with the Darkness. Signs of someone with the Darkness may not be shown until the person starts to become a teenager. Moodiness, bad temper, wanting to be alone all the time… yes it just sounds like an average teenager going through puberty but it is not quite like that. Sooner or later, the Darkness will begin to corrupt the person's mind, and they will find themselves holding a bloodied knife and standing over a body. It was like a mental illness- one that cannot be cured, no matter how much therapy you get.  
Fire burned individuals were quite similar to that, but they would usually become pyromaniacs. The line between Darkness and Fire was thin, but it a strong line.  
I happened to have both, the Darkness and the Fire. This has never happened before, the two energies clashed with each other, so I was basically a time bomb. Either the Darkness corrupts my soul and gets burnt by the Fire, or the flames will take over only to be smothered in black liquid.  
Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I was being born, the worst day ever.

I was wrapped up in a thick blanket, which covered my face tightly. I should have died that day, but I was too foolish and followed the instinct that everyone was born with, the instinct to survive, to live. I wriggled my arms and legs frantically, trying to breathe. There was water coming into my nostrils and the liquid filled my lungs. Yet somehow, my body kept moving. My tiny baby body, was fighting the moment it came into the world.  
I managed to rip the blanket away from me. Cold and wet, I used my arms and legs and crawled out the clinging wet material. I opened my mouth and vomited, dirty water escaping my body. I vomited until I felt there was nothing left inside of me. When I finished emptying my inside, I wobbled into a sitting position and stared at my surrounding. I was in a dark tunnel, a river of slick green liquid sliding down the sides. My parents had dumped me in a river, in desperate attempt to kill me. And they had succeeded. I felt dead inside, it was as if somehow, my young mind finally realized- there was no place for me in this world.

I managed to stay alive in the slimy sewers for the first few months of my tender age. Drinking the water and who-know-what-else that came into my 'home'. Soon, I became strong enough to crawl and stand up. I never cried, none of those childish wails ever escaped my throat. I did not laugh, or smile, not that there was anything to smile about anyway.  
I crawled through an opening where most of the liquid came in, getting drenched as I did so too. My fur was covered with a thick layer of filth. Once I tried to look at my reflection in the murky water. It was hard to see but I could make out two large golden eyes staring back. I slapped the water angrily, screw this, I thought bitterly, if I was hideous then I was hideous, there was nothing I could do about that could I? And if I was beautiful then well, no one was there to see.  
I do not know how long I was crawling for, days, weeks? Nothing really mattered.

Then came the two tunnels. One led downwards, the other, up. After pondering on which way to go, I crawled to the one leading up. Another decision to add to my ever growing list of regrets. As I continued my journey, people floated passed me. at first, I was afraid, and stayed away from them. But I was cursed with something else, curiosity. One drifted towards me so I went for a closer examination. Like me, it was covered with green filth, but unlike me, it did not move, nor breathe. I did not hear any beating drum inside of it. These were dead bodies in the water. Decaying for weeks, months, years. And I had been drinking this water, the dead has been keeping me alive. I kept crawling upwards.

The sky, was endless. Grey and dull, lifeless like the bodies, but beautiful. A sound bubbled out of throat for the first time. I think you would call it laughter.

"Hello there, isn't it passed your bedtime little boy?" I felt something heavy pressed down on my skull. Someone was squishing me with their boot! "Ahh, finally! Something to eat!" If I could talk, I would have yelled out, protesting that I was not some piece of vegetable. I flailed my arms and legs helplessly. "Awwww… that's kinda cute the way you try to attack me." The sinister voice cooed. I twisted my head over and stared at my attacker, eyes narrowed, glaring.  
My attack released me from his boot, a look of surprise crawling across his expression.  
"An Iblis child?" He gasped. It was a dark hedgehog, he had no mouth yet somehow managed to speak. He picked me up off the ground and carried me away. The fire that had condemned me to this horrid life, had somehow saved me. Sadly, my mindless baby brain had not realized this and began to fight.  
"Gyaaaa…" I moaned, wriggling in the hedgehog's arms. "Grrrrr!"  
"Oh shut up you stupid baby." He snapped, throwing me to the ground, nearly breaking my fragile skull. My vision blurred into red as pain vibrated through my body. I felt him pick me up again as I nodded off to sleep.

When he bought me to his cave with all the kids, he dumped me in a pot of water. I was so sure I was going to get eaten but instead, he called upon another person, a young female bat with clear golden eyes like mine. She took a brush and scrubbed me, ignoring my screams of protest. When she was done, all the green slime was gone and I could see my fur for the first time. It was white. Maybe she had rubbed so hard, that the colour washed off, I thought sadly. The hedgehog from before came to inspect. His mouthless face seemed to grin.  
"I think I'll call him Silver." He said, the skin where his mouth should shifted when he spoke. I dove back to the bottom of the pot, terrified.

Mephiles became like a father figure to me. He understood what it was like to be born cursed. I never knew much about him despite living with him for a few years. There were others too, over the years, Mephiles seem to look for orphaned children, but only those 'gifted', as he would call it, with Iblis or Darkness. I knew he was on looking for methods to gain power and he was not babysitting us because of the goodness in his heart. But he saved me when I was most vulnerable, and I am forever in debt to him.  
"You gotta ignore what they all say," he told me, by 'they', he meant those without the darkness or Iblis. "Filth. Dirt. Pieces of shit. That's what they all are. Mortals that do not deserve out attention." I pointed out to him that there were more of them than there were of us, and that we were also mortal. But he shrugged. "We are more powerful, stronger, we know how life really goes. They're just stuck in their little heaven with unicorns and rainbows." 'Heaven' would not really be the word I would use. This world was rotting away, and they were living in it just as much as we were.  
Not to sound sympathetic or anything to them of course. Mephiles was right, they were filth. I hated them more than I hated myself. I watch them try and rebuild their city, but sooner or later, a great fire creature will come and destroy it.  
Mephiles of course, did not care for us entirely. He made everyone wear contacts and taught us how to hide out powers from disapproving eyes.  
"They find out about you then you're on ya own kid." He snarled. If he had a mouth, I imagined bright puffy red lips, with razor sharp canine dripping with blood. He made us work with them, which was rather difficult since most of the time he was rambling about how inferior they were.

Despite the world seeming to broken beyond repair, there were a few small scattered communities around the globe. Most people would rather fight solo or in partners, but communities also existed. Mephiles gave me light blue contacts to wear at school, which made my eyes appear a pale green. School was underground, the safest place possible apparently. It was hard to fit in of course, even though I am disguised, I cannot hide the behavior traits that pointed me out as Iblis or Darkness possessed.  
Iblis children were quiet but had quite a temper. The children of the Dark were usually dissocial, sad, depressed. I fell in the latter. The other children whispered about us, but, as long as the teachers cannot prove what we were, we were still accepted.

When we were not at school, we were working. Mephiles made us work before many of us had even learnt to walk, he said it was payment for all the kindness and love he had so generously given to us. I rolled my eyes but agreed with him anyway. Many of the others worked in a brothel but I covered my face all the time so that Mephiles decided I really must be hideous and made me work in the hospital. There were two main parts of the hospital. There was the one where broken people will go to get fixed. And then there was the one where perfectly fine people would come to… become even more 'perfect'. The latter belonged to Mephiles, and he worked as a plastic surgeon. Because he was in charge, he could get away with the experiments he does without anyone realizing.  
"They all want the same thing," he told me, "Too tall, too fat, too small. Everyone wants what they can't have." He looked at me suspiciously, I turned my face away. "Maybe I should bleach your fur black eh, you can look like me." But I quickly sped off and he continued with his splicing, or whatever he was doing.

"Silver." Reficul, a greyish wolf came to me. That was one of the things that defined someone as Darkness-possessed, their lack of colour. They were either black, or white, or shades in between. Their eyes were usually jet black or dark grey also. I was busy cleaning up the syringes from the floor.  
"Hello Reficul." I greeted neutrally. He held up a brown paper bag, a rare smile on his face.  
"I found some cake." He said proudly, "We're going to celebrate in the hallway in the attic, wanna come?" I nodded eagerly. I think I was about four or five at that time, maybe six. Not quite sure how old I am since I never knew my birthday, let alone the year. Mephiles made us eat blackish mush all the time. Probably laced with some Darkness enhancer or something. Whatever it was, it kept us drugged up for him to do whatever he wants with our bodies. So it was quite a privilege to have cake, even though it may be a few days old and covered in dust.  
"Mmmm, where did you find that?" Ravine asked, she was a rather pretty raven but had somehow sneaked into the hospital. I liked her most out of all the Darkness animals. She smiled at me a lot, which, for some reason, made me feel like smiling also.  
"That's my secret" Reficul replied, breaking pieces off for everyone. About three fifths of the small group was Darkness, everyone else was Iblis. Only I was both. As we were about to take a bite, Ravine gave a small caw.  
"Wait, how bout we all make a wish first!" She suggested. The younger kids nodded in agreement but the older ones rolled their eyes.  
"I wish for more cake." Laura, the bat which helped me the first time I was here.  
"Me too." Reficul added.  
"I wish for lemonade!" Natas said. There were a few food wishes after that.  
"I wish I had a loving family." Conspiria said, she was beaten brutally by her mother when she was born. She still had scars all over her body that could not be covered up. But it was the scars that were edged in deeper, the ones we could not see, which were the ones that hurt most and the ones that will never heal.  
"I wish I wasn't Darkness possessed." Someone else said. They all nodded in agreement.  
"I wish I wasn't Iblis possessed, but I am, and nothing can change that." Laura pointed out. Everyone was quiet after that, chewing on their small slice of cake slowly, to relish the flavours before they were all gone. I felt the soft spongy mixture in my hand, sweet sugary cream melting on my fingers.  
"I like being Darkness possessed." Ravine said after a moment. "It is part of who I am." She turned to me. "What about you Silver? What do you wish for?" I felt everyone's eyes on me. I thought of all the things I wished for, but could never get. Food. Family. No Darkness. No Iblis.  
"I wish I was never born." I finally said.  
"Who doesn't?" Conspria replied. And we all thought of out bleak lives, how everything could have gone better, if we were not born in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: **My second attempt at writing this... for those who reviewed before I am sorry, I finished the other one, it did not turn out they I wanted (if you really want it then ask me to send it to you). This is how I think Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 should of went. Read and review, you can say whatever, I do not bruise easily. I take in OCs as well if you want your character to be here.  
I am hoping this will clear up a few things that made me confused during the game, main elements of the original plot (by SEGA) are not completely changed, but a lot is different. Prepare for a rather complex story ahead.


	2. Blaze

_The sad demon sighed and wandered upwards, away from the gods of deception and darkness, away from Hell, and towards a very different place. Heaven. There was a strange sensation of visibility when he arrived. A beautiful mystic fountain floated on a cloud. He cautiously went closer to the clear running water and was shocked to see, someone staring back at him. Inside the fountain was a strange figure, with a smoky body, similar to a bird of paradise but instead of wings or feathers, there were opaque rings that looped around the figure, shimmering. When he went closer, so did the creature in the fountain. The young demon realized that, this was his reflection. He never had seen himself before; Hell was a dark place, full of smoke and noxious fog. He felt naked in this light, every part of him was exposed and he was ashamed of the creature he was._

"You're special," Mephiles told me. "One day, you are going to do something that will change the world. It's in your destiny."

It was an unusually peaceful day and so, the school allowed its students to play outside. As we climbed up the ladder and away from the underground, the light pierced our eyes. It was not extremely bright but still more vibrant than the light we were adapted to. The children rubbed the eyes and stumbled around awkwardly before running to the playground. I wandered off on my own and sat down quietly under a small broken down house. I examined the book I was holding, which was stolen from Mephiles' library.  
"You'll understand it when you're older," He told me, snatching it from my arms and placing it on the top shelf. Unfortunately for him, I learnt how to climb. It had a hard white cover but with an indented black rectangle in the front. There were no words on the outside, now why would someone design a book like this? It was certainly very interesting looking but what really made me interested were the words on the second page. 'On the Origin of Solarius' it said, in spidery handwriting, in a language for demons. Maybe Mephiles wrote this himself? It was obvious he wanted no one to see it. Or in particular, none of **them **to read.  
For once, I was thankful that he had bother to teach us this ancient language. The first page was blank, like most books. It was not a very thick novel; it was made to look more like a blur between a picture story, and a novella. I turned the page.  
"There was once a demonic spirit," I read, "who was not very powerful nor was he so evil…" There was a picture of what I assumed was hell. There was no colour to it, simply black ink, roughly shaded, a little smudge, but still drawn with careful eyes and patient fingers. There was a figure in the middle of the page, completely shaded in black. The demon I supposed…  
"No, give it back!" A distressed scream made me look up. There was lavender cat clawing at a larger echidna. He was dangling a bag in front of her but jerking it away every time she tried to get it. "That's mine! Give it back to me!" She shouted, swiping at the older boy. The echidna jumped away just in time and threw the bag to his friend.  
"Cario! Catch!" He shouted. The bag landed in the arms of another bully, a muscular coyote.  
"Thanks Seamus. Now let's see what you got here." He tore the bad open, the contents piling on the ground.  
"No! Leave my stuff alone!" The purple feline started to run towards Cario but Seamus grabbed her tail and painfully jerked her back. Two rabbit girls came and pawed through the pile.  
"Look at all this shit, Maxine." The rabbit with floppy ears said, holding up a lunch box.  
"Mmmm, chocolate." Maxine grabbed a bar from the lunch box and swallowed it whole. "Have some Sierra." The two girls giggled wickedly as they ate. Cario dumped the torn bag to the ground and went to the cat girl on the floor.  
"Stupid fire freak." He said, spitting on the ground she was lying on. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "You don't deserve to be here." He growled. I noticed the cat had bright golden eyes. Yet, I felt that somehow, she had no Iblis inside. Curious, I went closer to watch, which was what some other student were doing.  
"Get lost." She hissed. Cario lifted her up and slammed her to the ground. Seamus laughed, kicking her side. Maxine and Sierra were in fits of laughter. Such sadism in children…  
"Let's see how much you like fire kitty." Sierra held up a match and advanced towards her. She dragged the stick along the ground, igniting it. A small spark grew, excited by the heat being created. I felt the warm energy vibrating from the flickering match. A beautiful golden flame, the colour of my eyes… and hers  
"No!" The cat screamed, but Cario had pressed her on the ground, sitting on her back. His legs spread on either side of her, holding her into place. Seamus grabbed her arms and forced her to spread them out. Maxine held the fire to her skin. The cat wailed out in pain.  
"Awww… did that hurt?" Cario mocked. The match went out. "Light another one." Obediently, Maxine lit a new match.  
"Stop!" The cat screamed, she looked up pleadingly. She was not crying before but she was now. Tears streaming from her eyes, staining her bruised cheeks. I felt my heart bleed for her. Maxine held the match to her face.  
"Shut up bitch." Sierra snarled, slapping the cat's face.  
"Enough." The four bullies looked up. I took a step towards them. "Enough." I repeated, trying to sound older and more threatening. "Just leave her alone." The students that were watching murmured to each other, this was not part of the show.  
"And who the fuck are you?" Seamus growled. Sensing trouble, the spectators began to dissipate, frightened they might get involved. Shit Silver, I thought, what are you doing?  
"Yea, who are you?" Sierra asked. Coming closer to me, I could hear my heart banging in my chest, so loud, I thought they might even hear.  
"No one important." I replied slowly, "Just let her go, she has not done anything to you." The two rabbits grabbed onto me, one on each side. I may be taller than them but I was a lot thinner and malnourished, so their grip was extremely tight and I could not pull away. My struggles were not even felt.  
"You wanna take her place? Do ya?" Cario jabbed a finger at the girl he was sitting on, "save this fire freak? Do you want to do that?" A small sob was uttered from her. Cario gave her a slap but stood up. "I can fuck with you later." He picked up the matches and walked towards me. Ha, that is not going to work on me, I tried to hide the smile forming on my lips.  
He struck a handful, but no fire. The matches seemed burnt out and he grabbed another handful. No fire.  
"What the hell?" He looked up to me, throwing the matches on the ground. 'I can still do this." He balled up his fists and was about to punch me when the pile of used matches under his feet exploded. "Ahh!" He screamed as his fire ran up his legs. The bullies all started shrieking. Maxine and Sienna dropped my arms and sped off. Fire licked at Cario's feet, melting the soles of his shoes.  
"Run! It's the fire freak!" Seamus shouted. Cario ran with him, tail between his legs and trousers nearly burnt completely off. I was alone with the cat. She looked up at me, a confused expression washed over her face.  
"Are- aren't you scared?" She whispered. Scared? Why would I be scared?  
"No." I replied. She lifted her hands.  
"The fire… it was from me." She said. No it was not, that was my doing. I was about to tell her that but stopped. It was better if she thought she had fire powers, then the suspicion would be thrown off me and on to her. "I am a monster. I have Iblis in me…" she rubbed the tears off her face. Her hair was a mess, and there was a cut running across her cheek. But somehow, beneath all those injuries, she still looked strong.  
"No," I could definitely sense no Iblis in her, perhaps those gold eyes were simply natural cat irises, though very unlikely. Hundreds of people were exterminated years ago because of their eye colour. There should not be anyone with natural gold eyes unless they had Iblis, which was something you cannot inherit. "You do not have Iblis in you." I told her firmly. I was rather disappointed in that fact, I actually hoped to meet another like us.  
"How do you know?" She demanded.  
"I know." I turned and began walking away. A waste of time that was, this was just another bullying victim.  
"Wait." The cat stood up and ran after me. She reached for my arm.  
"What?" I kept moving away from her. She was one of **them**, I wanted nothing to do with her. She was filth, dirt.  
"I didn't thank you" She said.  
"I do not need your appreciation" I answered back.  
"Well, at least tell me your name." She ran in front of my path, when I swerved to the left she held out her arms, blocking me. This is your thanks?  
"It does not matter." I said crossing my arms impatiently. Just leave me alone.  
"I didn't ask if it mattered or not, I asked you to tell me." She said, not moving from her position. Ah, stubborn I see. And persistent… and annoying.  
"Silver." I said. I glanced at my wristwatch "I have to get going"  
"In any case, thank you, Silver, I appreciated you helping me. I'm Blaze." She said, letting me pass. I ran off before she could ask any more questions or follow me.

"Silver, you're late!" Ravine accused.  
"Sorry." I took off my school blazer and threw on my work uniform.  
"I had to do all the cleaning up here, be glad Mephiles didn't notice." She scratched the feathers on her arms. "What were you doing anyway?"  
"Nothing important."

As I lay in bed that night, I wondered what I was thinking when I helped the cat. Her eyes were what grabbed my attention the most. Why did she have had gold eyes yet no Iblis? Urgh, this was giving me a headache. I should tell Mephiles about her. Groaning, I sat up. I had forgotten the book I was reading.  
"Something wrong?" I heard Reficul, who slept on a bunk bed below me, ask.  
"Just dreaming." I replied. I stayed quiet till I heard his soft snores and rolled out the bed, slipping quietly into my boots. I grabbed a coat and silently went out.

"It has to be here somewhere." I muttered, searching around the broken building.  
"Looking for this?" I froze, and turned around. There she was, standing with my book in her hand, Blaze.  
"What are you doing here?" I hissed. I dropped my eyes to the ground and covered my face. I was not wearing any contacts. The identity I had so careful hidden was going to be revealed!  
"Waiting for you. Here." She handed me my book. I held out my hand and took it, still not looking directly at her. It was to be noted however, that there were no cuts and bruises on her body.  
"How did you heal so quickly?" I ask. She cupped her hands together. A small glow streamed through the spaces between her fingers, casting a golden glow over us. I gasped.  
"My powers, it well, it can heal." Heal? I never heard of such thing. "It can burn as well, you know that. But not much."  
"How did you get those powers?" I asked. "Were you born with them?" She nodded. The fire in her hands flickered off. Powers like Iblis that not only burn but heal… there was more to this girl then I thought.  
"I wanted to ask you something." She seemed to wait for me to look up. I kept my eyes covered, in the dark, it was especially noticeable because it gave out a soft glow similar to fire. Her one did not glow, it shone like a cat's eye but there was flickering of a flame beneath it all. "When you said I did not have Iblis in me-"  
"I believe I have already answered a question on that." I interrupted, "I said you were not possessed by Iblis. You ask me how I know, I just do."  
"There's got to be more to it than that." She said. I did not reply. There was a moment of silence as we waited for the other to speak.  
"I have to get going." I finally announced, using the same excuse I had before.  
"…" I walked around her. "I see you tomorrow then? At school?"  
"What do you want from me?" I sighed. Blaze shrugged.  
"Depends what you can give."  
"Just stay away from me. I do not give, I am a taker." I ran off without glancing back.  
It was only when I was back in my room that I stopped to breathe. Something inside of me, told me stay away from that girl, but I was not quite sure what was it that made me think this, or why I should stay away from her. I wanted to know her, know that strange mysterious girl with healing fire powers. I realized I was still clutching the book to my chest. I threw it on my bed and climbed up, Reficul was still fast asleep. I opened the cover to finish reading but my eyes were drooping shut and I fell asleep, with my head against the soft paper surface.

I saw Blaze again the next morning when I was walking to school. She was talking to a young woman who looked strikingly alike her, but with soft blue eyes.  
"Good bye sweetie." The woman cooed, giving Blaze a kiss on her cheek.  
"Bye Mother." She said, giving her female parent a hug and began walking away. That was when she spotted me. "Oh, hello Silver." She smiled at me. Without any declaration, it seemed that we had become friends.  
"I did not know you had a family." I commented as we journeyed through the underground tunnels. When you are a demon, it was almost tradition you get exiled from your family. Either that, or you run away. It was better for some, if you loved your family, you would not want them hurt or being as treated as outsiders just because of you. In many ways, I was lucky. I was abandoned and 'killed', so I did not have to go through that choice.  
"Of course I do. Mum, Dad and my little sister." She has a sibling? "Why, don't you?"  
I ignored that question and instead asked: "Does your sister share the same power as you?" Blaze shrugged.  
"She's only a baby but I don't think so. You seem quite interested in my ability." She glanced at me suspiciously, peering through my contacts. I was almost afraid she might see right through them.  
"Yes. But just that. I am only interested, nothing else." I decided Blaze was a likeable character, but I still could not shake away the feeling that warns me to stay away.  
"Hey, you're still reading that book?" She pointed at my half-opened bag, a book corner sticking out.  
"Yes. Though I still have not finished the first sentence." I replied sadly. Thanks to you.  
"It was in some weird language I could not understand."  
"Oraquin, an ancient demon language used to pass messages along the dead without being read by angels. Or so that was what I was told."  
"Oraquin… sounds so… magical. Maybe you can teach someday."  
"Maybe." We approached the school. "I have to get going."  
"Yea, you seem to do that a lot." She continued to follow me.  
"What is it now?"  
"I am in the same class as you duhhh." She rolled her eyes. "You are so naïve." Naïve? No I am not!

I introduced Blaze to my friends, Reficul and Ravine, who were around the same age as me. I use to walk them to school to but they kept complaining when I wake up late so I had told them "Screw you guy, walk to school yourself" and they did. They seemed quite surprise that I had welcome a stranger into the group. They whispered to each other, obviously wondering about her eyes. I guess I have to explain to them what she is, or what I think she is.  
"I don't think your friends like me much." Blaze said, ears drooping.  
"Not everyone gets along. You cannot be friends with everyone." I doodled on the page I was writing on.  
"I was hoping that they were like you." I drew a wiggly line upwards.  
"Like me?" I was pressing the paper to hard and a small tear formed.  
"Friendly… and nice" She smiled shyly at me.  
"They just need to get use to you." I reassured. We chatted during class, polite friendly conversations, straying away from topics such as the current condition of our world, demons and bullies. When class finished I prepared to rush off to the hospital but Blaze stopped me. She surprised me with a quick hug.  
"What was that for?" I asked, standing stiffly, stunned. She smiled.  
"I guess you can give me something after all." She said.  
"And what may that be?"  
"Friendship."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh... this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship... sorry for not updating often, as most of you know, Fanficion was screwing up a bit... now click on the button below!


End file.
